


T is for Toy

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: NSFW ABCS [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: It wasn’t that Ignis couldn’t tell Noctis no because he could, and did, fairly often. No, we can’t sneak out of the city, no you can’t try putting small animals into the armory, NO you can’t try putting Prompto into the armory! That all came easily enough. No, the problem was when Noctis made more…personal requests.Or: Noctis wants to try something out. Ignis suffers greatly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr fill, NSFW Alphabet. T was for Toy and so here we are.

It wasn’t that Ignis couldn’t tell Noctis no because he could, and did, fairly often. No, we can’t sneak out of the city, no you can’t try putting small animals into the armory, NO you can’t try putting Prompto into the armory! That all came easily enough and no matter how much Noct whined or pouted (and gods could he pout, all big blue eyes and trembling lower lip which was hard to ignore now that Ignis knew what Noct could do with those lips) he had no problem staying firm. 

No, the problem was when Noctis made more…personal requests. 

They’d both had partners before each other and, at least in Ignis’ case, he looked back on them fondly. Never anything overly serious, no one who made him feel like Noctis did, but he’d had fun learning things and putting them into action. 

He had fun with Noctis too but it was a different kind of fun, heady and sweet and with a constant simmering emotion laying just below the surface. Sometimes it took nothing but an exchanged look or a brush of fingertips to start things into motion or, maybe, things were always in motion. At times Ignis felt like he was drowning and being with Noctis was the only way he could get air into his lungs. 

He was self-aware enough to pin that down as being completely and utterly smitten with his prince like he’d never been with anyone else before. …and that they tried a lot of new things. 

A lot. 

Sometimes it was something as simple as ‘Have you ever been rimmed’ (he hadn’t and Ignis could now say for certain that he’d been missing out) and other times it was ‘how would you feel about wearing this vibrator and these panties during that meeting today?’. The latter of which was something he should have said no to because there were about a dozen ways, just off the top of his head, that it could have gone wrong. 

Which begged the question of why he sitting two seats down from King Regis, next to Noctis, across from a sour looking Ravus Nox Fleuret, with a vibrator inside of him. The answer was, of course, that he was bad at saying no when Noctis was wanting and excited and asked him questions while sucking him off. 

He was weak, Noctis was crafty and had a mouth that had to have been blessed by the Astrals, and Ignis had regrets. He swallowed thickly, the sound of blood rushing in his ears keeping him from hearing what one of the Imperial Emissaries was saying, and tried to take stock of himself. 

His cock was painfully hard, straining against the slippery fabric of the underwear Noctis had presented him with, tiny purple things now sticky with precum, that provided no real friction no matter how he shifted in his seat. No relief but plenty of light teasing contact, barely there satiny brushes over heated skin, clinging pressure where they were stuck to the head of his cock. It was maddening. 

He was acutely aware of the rings binding him, one around the base of his cock and another tight around his testicles. They hadn’t been too bad at a first, just a bit snug but not all that uncomfortable, but now they were torture. His dick was throbbing against the one tight around the base of his cock, pressing against it in time to his frantic heartbeat. It hurt but didn’t hurt really. He knew, logically, that most of the issue was mental. He knew it was holding him back, keeping him on the edge, and he hated it. 

But not as bad as Noctis’ new toy. A love egg, according to the box, a small black egg shaped device with a bendable handle, now curved back slide along the crack of his ass, with 8 patterns of waves and pulses and 12 intensity levels. Noctis had taken his time with it, having him lie on his stomach while he fingered him for what had felt like hours, bringing him to the brink and then backing off time and again, while he teasingly rubbed the egg along the length of his cock. 

Ignis had been grateful, really, when Noctis had finally slide his fingers free to replace them with the vibrator. The feeling of it, when it hadn’t been on, hadn’t been bad. It was small enough that it fit easily in the palm of Noct’s hands, neither overly wide of long, but had a been enough for a slight, pleasing, full feeling. Noct had eased it in and out by the handle until he’d gotten it just where he wanted, measured by Ignis nearly jumping out of his skin when it nudged his prostate, then sent him off to get ready for the meeting. 

He’d been fine, more or less. Frustrated and over-sensitized but fine. He’d even calmed down a bit by the time they took their seats at the table. 

But then Noctis, expression bordering on bored like it always was during these events, had started to play with the toy. When Ignis looked down he could see the remote, palm sized and also egg shaped (there was a theme.) in his hand. 

It seemed his prince wanted to try all 8 of the patterns in all 12 potential intensities. He’d started with a constant buzzing on a low intensity that actually hadn’t been all that bad. Surprising enough to make him jump in his seat, which had garnered him a few looks, but not bad. But then the intensity had gone up and the rhythym had started to change randomly, sometimes rolling pulses and other times sharp quick buzzes that he swore he could feel in his teeth. 

Ignis had started out trying to keep track, wanting to identify all of the settings for research purposes, but had given up somewhere along the way, entire focus on not making any noise or doing something unseemly. At this point he was in a women’s thong with a sex toy inside of him, the remote to which the crown prince was holding. 

He could not afford to look even a little out of sorts. Just thinking that he might be found out, that someone might somehow know, made his skin prickle with cold fear. And stroked the blazing heat in his stomach ever higher. Every time Ravus glanced their way, mouth curling in a familiar expression of distaste, Ignis couldn’t help but think other man was looking right though him somehow, knew exactly what was going on, and was waiting for the right moment to expose them. 

His cock twitched at the thought. 

Ignis was learning so many interesting things about himself. 

“Thank you all for attending.” Everyone was standing up around him, a sign that the talks were over. Ignis pushed himself up on wobbly legs, folder of papers held carefully in front of him. He’d never more grateful that he and Noctis were just expected to be there and listen than he was in that moment. 

All at once the toy changed settings again, sharp peaks that dropped into rolling buzzes and then jumped back up. 

Ignis gasped. King Regis, busy shaking hands with an Accordo Emissary old enough to be Ingis grandfather, at least, glanced his way. Regis frowned slightly, eyes reflecting concern, and Ignis fought to smile back as disarmingly as he could.

“You okay Iggy?” Noctis asked loudly, voice dripping worry and sweetness. “You look kind of red. …maybe you should go lay down.”

The power on the toy kicked up a notch and it was only sheer will power that kep him on his feet. His knees tried to buckle and his stomach jumped. Regis' frown deepened. 

"I believe that's best. You don't look well Ignis."

'Because your son is a fledgling sexual sadist' didn't seem like an acceptable answer. “Yes. That sounds…yes.” Ignis managed, well aware of how not himself he sounded. Noctis made a sympathetic noise then put a hand on his arm, steering him towards the door. 

"I'll come with you."

Ignis considered declining; Noctis was supposed to have lunch with his father and Ravus but Ignis felt like he was going to explode and while he was more than capable of handling this alone he wanted-

Wait.

Oh! Oh. 

Ignis was never going to forgive him for this. 


End file.
